


Stuck in a locker

by RxinbowSheltie



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, i shall sail this ship forever more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RxinbowSheltie/pseuds/RxinbowSheltie
Summary: My headcanon is that Jeff was bullied even in Elementary school and Cody used his boss throwing skills to take them down. Never want to be on his bad side!There shall me more JeffxCody stories to come if any of you liked this. If you don't ship this that's okay! Hope you enjoyed it anyway! c:
Relationships: Jeffavorite Flavors/Cody Jones
Kudos: 11





	Stuck in a locker

How many lockers was he in today, Jeff lost count. All week Johnny and his gang has been stuffing him into his locker making him late to class. They even went as far as locking him into the janitors closet to wait until the janitor came back. All for what? Because he didn't give them any of his money? They could just ask their parents for money instead of bullying kids into giving up theirs.

Usually Cody was there to rescue him, but he's been sick with the flu since Monday. It was Friday morning. Jeff knew he couldn't always count on Cody to stop the bullies. He had to do some stuff for himself. But it wasn't as easy as it seemed. Ever since Elementary school Johnny has targeted him to help his boredom; shoveling sand into his pants, sticking food in his hair, pushing him off the swing set. He has told the teacher on him a couple times, but that just got him more in trouble with the fiery headed youth.

He was just about to give up one day when a certain boy came to his aid. Cody had borrowed a ball from a group of kids playing kickball and had thrown it at Johnny's and his friend's heads. The boys were sent running to the teacher watching over the kids but Cody didn't seem to care, reaching out a hand to him all smiles. Cody had gotten into trouble for not using his words and Jeff had started to apologize profusely until the other boy cut him off, smiling and saying it was worth it. And that had been the beginning of their friendship. But Cody wasn't here to throw a ball at their heads this time.

Jeff sighed and buried his face into his tucked in knees, waiting for someone to find him and to yet again get yelled at by the teacher. Or worse, the vise principle.

Suddenly the lock in his locker started turning until it clicked and the school's lights poured in through the now open door.

"I thought I heard your sigh somewhere."

"Codyyyy!" Jeff cried out and leapt out of the locker to latch onto his best friend.

Cody chuckled. "Its good to see you too," he mused as he patted the others back.

"Wait-" Jeff pulled back from the hug so he was at arms length. "What are you doing here? Aren't you sick?"

"Was," Cody corrected with a grin. "Mom wanted to keep me at home for another day but I had a feeling I'd have to do more makeup homework than I already do. Plus I missed you."

Jeff felt his cheeks grow hot. "Really?"

Cody nodded and was about to say something else when the bell rang. Jeff's shoulders sagged as kids started to fill the halls and head to their next classes. After shutting the locker door Cody slung an arm over Jeff's shoulder, not noticing the way Jeff stiffened from under him by the sudden action. Cody shot him a reassuring smile and he got a weak one in return before he led the other down the hall.

"C'mon, lets get yelled at together."

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon is that Jeff was bullied even in Elementary school and Cody used his boss throwing skills to take them down. Never want to be on his bad side!
> 
> There shall me more JeffxCody stories to come if any of you liked this. If you don't ship this that's okay! Hope you enjoyed it anyway! c:


End file.
